


Humanish: moments in between

by DigiAndromeda



Series: TMNT Humanish [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, TMNT AU, TMNT Humanish, friendship fluff, just expect cuteness and fluff galore!, nothing romantic tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the fighting, between the laughter, between adventures and sadness, life continues to move forward. a series of shorts detailing the moments in between of the Hamato clan and friends.<br/>From nightmares to breakfast, from dreams to sleep overs, everything in between can be found here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Arc unknow)-Security Bro

**Author's Note:**

> 'Moments in between' are for the little drabbles that don't fit into the main story.  
> Disclaim: TMNT not Mine

Warmth, then a brief moment of coldness, and then warmth again.

Leonardo Hamato blinked open his blue eyes and sleepily gazed around. Through blurry eyes he saw his alarm clock ( _it’s 2:34 AM_ ), then the poster laden brick walls of his room, ( _I’m in the lair?)_ and finally the mob of messy curly light brown hair poking out from his blankets.

 _Wait…what?_ He thought in confusion. Blinking some more he realized that said hair was tickling his nose and a shaking hand was clutching his.

“Mikey?” Leo’s voice was slurred by sleep as his mind tried to figure out what was going on. _Donnie stayed up late in the lab, I stayed up late binge watching anime and practicing katas, we both slept in the lair but Mikey was with Raph and Miwa in the house… something about a football game?_ He could feel Mikey stiffen and shift nervously at his name.

“Sorry… didn’t mean to wake you…” Mikey apologized from beneath the blankets.

“evrythin ok?” Leo mumbled, concerned but sleep deprived.

“…s’fine.” Mikey shifted closer to Leo and hugged his big brother around the chest. He nuzzled his head into Leos shoulder and tried to hide a sniffle but within seconds Leo cold feel something hot and damp socking into his pajama shirt. “Can I stay with you?” his voice quivered with uncertainty and fear.

Leo hugged Mikey and ran his hand through his brother’s hair. He could feel the heat from Mikey’s face on his shoulder, from his tears, breath, and possibly slight embarrassment. Mikey knew he was considered too old to run to his brothers or Father over a little nightmare and he tried his best not to bother them but Leo had told him it was fine. Most people didn’t face danger and death nightly, most people weren’t ninja’s… but they weren’t ‘most people’. They **were** ninjas. They were also **only 15**.

“Was it the Squirrelanoids?” Leo guessed. Mikey shook his head no. “Bradford?” Another negative shack of the head. Leo was silent for a moment, then, “think you can sleep?”

“No…” was the quiet reply. Leo, who was now more awake, thought silently for a moment, then he smiled. The hand not combing through Mikey’s hair began to tap a slow steady rhythm on his back. “Leo?” Mikey sniffled and shifted his head up so he could peek out of the blankets at Leo.

“Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.

Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~” Leo began to softly sing. It was the lullaby their Father used to sing to them as children.

“Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?

Ano yama koete, Sato e itta.” Mikey closed his eyes and listened. Leo’s voice was gentle but strong. 

“Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?

Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue.” Leo’s hand continued to play in Mikey’s hair, softly twirling it around his finger or gently rubbing the boy’s temples.

“Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.

Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~” Leo started to repeat the song and tried his best not to yawn.

“Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?

Ano yama koete, Sato e itta.” Mikey blinked slowly and yawned. He felt conflicted, he wanted to sleep but he didn’t want to… to dream.

“Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?

Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue.” Mikey’s breathing became slow and shallow. Leo listened as it evened out. He chanced a look at Mikey and saw that he was a sleep. Leo closed his eyes and smiled.

“Good night, little brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song is 'Edo Lullaby' and can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0TiAo-eYuA  
> i have a head canon that when Mikey has REALLY bad nightmares he goes to Leo, so i play with this head canon often. for my AU, Leo will only sing the Lullaby for Mikey when he has a... really traumatizing nightmare.i also based this particular short on what my mom used to do for me when i had really bad nightmares.


	2. (Arc unknown)- of pancakes and braids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own TMNT

April sat at the table, red hair a mess and eyes droopy. She blinked dumbly as Mikey placed a plate of pancakes on the table in front of her. Yawning she picked up her fork and set about slowly eating the syrupy goodness.

“Still not awake?” Donnie yawned as he walked into the kitchen and accepted pancakes from his brother. Sitting down next to April he set his plate down and pulled his shoulder length brown hair into a low ponytail, then handed Leo a hair band as he walked by.

“Nah quiet…” April mumbled. She felt Leo gently take her hair and begin to comb it. She sighed contently as he worked out the rats’ nests and began to braid her hair.

It was moments like this she was truly grateful that she had met the Hamatos. Ever since she followed Leo home that day her life had changed for the better. Life was hard without her mom around and though getting involved with the Hamatos meant getting involved in weirdness, life was better now then it had been before.

Leo tied off her braid with the hair band and then sat down across from her. She took one look at him and smiled. His black hair was even worse off than her own had been. Stuffing the rest of her pancakes into her mouth she stood up, grabbed the hair brush Leo had just used, and walk over to him. He gave her a confused look, not quite awake enough to but two and two together.

“My turn.” She said with a smile. Gently taking hold of his long hair, she set about combing away the knots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not going to lie, this was inspired by fantasia wandering's Fanfics. http://fantasiawandering.tumblr.com/falling read them, their BEYOND good.


	3. (Arc unknown)- Artful Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i do not own TMNT

Mikey sat on his bed silently fuming, his normally big eyes narrowed and moist. He was in his room in the lair, knowing that Raph wouldn’t think to look for him there. No, normally when he was upset he would go to the park to draw but… drawing was what started the whole thing in the first place and he didn’t want Raph to find him.

“Stupid Casey…” he muttered.

A soft knocking on his door startled him.

“Mikey? You in there? Klunk’s looking for you.” It was Leo’s voice accompanied by Klunk’s soft ‘Meow’.

“Go away…” he mumbled into his pillow.

“No can do.” Leo said as he opened the door and walked in.  The large Orange and white cat rushed in and pounced on Mikey, planting himself in the space between the teen’s chest and knees. Leo closed the door and sat next to Mikey. “April told me what happened; she said _Sensei_ was taking Casey on an overnight training trip as punishment. _The hard course_.”

“Doesn’t change anything…” an, uncharacteristically, dark look clouded Mikey’s eyes as he held back tears. “it still hurts.” he placed his chin on Klunk’s back and breathed in. Despite spending half his time in the sewer, Klunk was a very clean kitty and his scent always seemed to make Mikey feel better.

“I Know….” Leo agreed. His tone of voice indicating he was going to have **_words_** with their hard headed Friend, very _harsh words_. “But what he thinks doesn’t matter, you have talent and Donnie, April, _Sensei_ , your teacher, and myself, all know that. Even Raph knows it. We understand that in order to draw the human body correctly you need to learn Anatomy, and the best way to do that is with nude models.”

Mikey opened his mouth to say something but Leo cut him off.

“It’s a bit awkward, yes and can definitely cause misunderstandings, but that’s only if we didn’t know what you were doing. You were practicing, learning, and he had no right to say the things he said. You’re a boy learning to draw, _not_ a pervert.” Leo nuzzled his littler brother’s cheek with his own. (Getting a nose full of cat the in the proses) “Casey should have known better, and trust me, when he realizes just what he did, he will regret it. When that happens, you _will_ need to forgive him, don’t be like him, Raph, and myself, don’t hold on to that grudge. You’re better than that, OK?”

Mikey sniffled and remained quiet, but he did nod his head in acknowledgement.

Leo wrapped his arm around Mikey’s shoulders and gave him a gentle side hug. Mikey leaned his head onto his big brothers shoulder and stayed there for a long while. Even if Casey didn’t mean the things he said, it still hurt. Mikey knew he was just teasing him and that he probably over reacted but… but… but the fear that that was how people saw him scared him. If that was how people saw him, then it meant they thought he let them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was based on a small fear i had when i began learning anatomy. i lived with someone who jumped to conclusions and spread not nice rumors... so the fear was real and it may seem like a silly fear but it's really not. and since my Mikey is an artist, who is still 15, i felt he'd have a similar fear.


End file.
